


The Pickle Fic (Dan Howell x Pickle)

by colorsofniall



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, danxpickle, gay for a pickle, i dont know what was going through my head when i wrote this but hey, pickle love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofniall/pseuds/colorsofniall
Summary: Dan falls in love with a pickle that has a mind of its own





	The Pickle Fic (Dan Howell x Pickle)

Dan sat at his desk scrolling tumblr when he started getting hungry.

He made his way into the kitchen and started looking around for something to eat.

Dan then spotted the pickle jar sat upon the shelf.

Phil had warned Dan not to touch the pickle, but Dan just couldn't help himself.

Dan took the jar from the shelf.

Not wanting to get caught by Phil he took it to his room in hopes of eating it.

Dan opened the lid and was about to shove it into his mouth when the pickle started to jump up and down as an attempt to get away from Dans mouth.

"Did you just move?"

The pickle slowly made its way back over to Dan.

It had hoped Dan wouldn't try and eat him again.

The pickle looked at Dan and Dan looked back.

They stared into each others eyes.

"I think I love you"

"I think I love you too"

At this moment Phil decided it would be a good time to walk into Dans room.

"DAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT."

"Im sorry i was hungry then one thing led to another and here we are."

Phil tried to take the pickle away from Dan but he wouldn't let him.

Dan took the pickle into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He opened the window and jumped out and grabbed the pickle .

Dan took them to a coffee shop.

Dan sat down and they immediately started talking.

Dan then looked down sadly.

"Whats wrong my love?"

"I'm going to have to let you go."

"it's for the best."

Dan got up with the pickle trailing behind him.

They stopped at a park and tears started to roll down Dans face.

"This is where I have to leave you."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course my love."

"I love you"

"I love you"

Dan smiled and slowly walked away.

Dan arrived at home and Phil was on the phone with someone so he just went to his room.

He could still smell the pickle in the room.

Dan laid down ready for the day to be over.

He let sleep overcome him with a tear rolling down his cheek and a small smile tugging his lips.

Phil came into the room after Dan had gone to sleep and started packing up his clothes.

Morning came and Phil had already packed most of hos clothes and put them into his car.

Phil went into Dans room and gently shook him awake.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Dan groaned but got up anyway.

"We have somewhere to be at 10 so go take a shower, and I already got you clothes ready."

As Dan took a shower, Phil paced the living room hoping Dan would hurry up.

Just as Phil was about to check on him, Dan came into the kitchen.

Phil was in a hurry so Dan decided to just get an apple.

Phil had been driving for over an hour and Dan didn't know where he was being taken.

5 minutes later Phil pulled up into a mental institution.

Dan was curious as to why they were there, but didn't ask any questions.

They walked up to a nice looking reception lady.

"Hello, I am here to check someone in."

"Name?"

"Daniel James Howell."

Dan just looked at Phil confused.

Phil signed some paperwork and Dan was lead to a room.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say."

Dan just plopped onto the bed and sighed.

He knew there was no way he could get out of this.

After a couple of weeks of being in the institution Dan had received a letter

and it smelled like pickles.


End file.
